


T'was The Night...

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Incest, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: A mix of a parody of the poem "The Night Before Christmas" and a sexy Santa joke, Papyrus slides down the chimney to find that Sans has a gift for dear, sweet Santa.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	T'was The Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted exclusively on Tumblr with the added note:  
> I'M A TERRIBLE HORRIBLE PERSON!!! XD

T’was the night before Christmas, and in a certain skeleton’s house, not a creature was stirring, especially Sans; the lazy louse.

When down from the living room arose such a clatter, Sans was awoken.

"Wonder what’s the matter? Papyrus should be in his bed sound asleep.“

He snuck out of his room, going to the ledge to peep.

What else would his wide eyes behold, other than Santa bathed in light of gold?

It took only a moment, though, for Sans to know it was no other; that tall, that skinny and lanky? It was just his brother.

But he looked so pleased, his cheeks not rosy, but tangerine (well, more like they were orange, but you know what I mean).

Sans got an idea and he went back through his door, pulling out some clothing no others had seen before. It was something special that he kept tucked away, not quite intending it to be shown on this day, but his brother worked so hard and was always so pleasant, he deserved to get an early Christmas present.

The outfit was on and Sans threw on a dressing gown, and quietly sneaked on the stairs all the way down. He leaned against the wall watching his bro with a smirk, then he cleared his throat, which caused the other to jerk.

“Santa” spun around as quick as you please, then his eyes fell upon Sans and he went weak in the knees.

“Ho ho ho, gotta go, gotta go, Santa must deliver these gifts, don’t you know.”

Sans held back a giggle, damn, his brother was cute! But it would do little good for him to remain mute. He sashayed towards his brother, holding his robe closed tight, waiting to speak until he was in better light.

“Oh, Santa, dear Santa, you’re so good to me, perhaps I can repay you under the Christmas tree?”

“Ho ho ho, can’t afford to be slow, Santa has quite a long way to go!”

Sans moved to the tall slender figure and stood very near, and spoke up just enough for his word to reach his ear.

“Of course I am grateful for the generosity you give, but you’re the only reason I continue to live. Please, I beg of you, I must make this right and show you my gratitude on this very night.”

With that, Sans had pushed off the gown, shuddering a little as it slid down, revealing the lacy garment that clung to his bone, and he could tell that his brother was suppressing a moan.

“So, how about it Santa? Please, tell me, do, because I’d love to give a good time to you.”

Papyrus’ face was lit like a light, making up his mind that he was in for the night. He grabbed a hold of Sans, pressing his body into him, deciding to give into this quick Christmas whim.

“Nyeh heh heh, gotta stay, gotta stay, Santa can’t go through a chimney with his dick this way!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
